


Curse or Entertainment

by eviruu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, aka chiaki gains another junior who may or may not be out to torture him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviruu/pseuds/eviruu
Summary: He doesn't know what to think of his senior. Frankly, he didn't think of him at all. But now, they're stuck in the music room together until this so called 'bonding practice' ends and Natsume just stares at Chiaki with irritation and frustration.ESO prompt: natsume and chiaki swapping unit outfits or having to work together (either natsume is unwilling or terrifies chiaki for fun both are good)





	Curse or Entertainment

He didn’t know what he was thinking when he agreed to this.

Yet another supposed ‘bonding’ event among the students, arranged by the Emperor himself. This time specifically among the unit leaders.

Natsume shouldn’t have accepted. He’s never bowed down to the will of Eichi before and he doesn’t intend to do so now. Honestly, he could just escape right now through one of the secret passages he carved through the school.

But once Sora heard of this event, the young boy looked up at him with his bright smile and expectant gaze and Natsume lost all ability to say ‘no’. 

So now, here he stands, with one bombastic, overly loud, extremely annoying unit leader.

RYUSEITAI has never been a unit he’s particularly interacted with much. He’s watched their performances for sure but that was pretty much only for Kanata. Other than that, Natsume never had one-on-one conversations with them. ...Well, until now.

Somehow, he ended up in a music room with Chiaki Morisawa. Alone. With only sound insulated walls as his companions. And that last bit only amplifies Chiaki’s volume, magnifying his already head-splitting voice.

As Chiaki focuses on warm-ups and shouting needless encouragement at him, Natsume just regards him with a deadpan stare. 

When they first paired up, Natsume had begun preparing to cast a spell over him. Just simple magic, the same one that he uses on everyone he talks to. Yet, Chiaki barely reacts to his enchanted words. Instead, Chiaki just responded laughing, rather noisily at that, and said, “So you’re one of those kinds of people!” 

Don’t tell him that Chiaki was also immune to his magic. One pest was already enough of a nuisance to deal with. Natsume can’t even begin to imagine having to face both of them in the same school.

After that, Natsume chose to just linger in the corner while Chiaki took centerstage, which doesn’t actually do much for him since it’s just the two of them in this room.

Natsume wishes he could pair up with one of his Nii-sans instead but the minute Eichi announced to pair up, Madara went to drag Rei away to god knows where and Shu whisked Hinata away to pursue his own interests.

He would sooner curse Eichi to death than work together with him and Keito should know better after Setsubun, unless he wanted to be pelted by thick books this time. Besides, they paired up with each other anyway, though Natsume saw Eichi sigh as Keito held him tight by the arm. 

Meanwhile, Nazuna and Leo cheerfully started talking in their own space, giving each other hi-fives and bouncing out of the room together like little excitable animals.

He was about to ask (or force, whichever worked better) Hokuto to finish this wretched assignment with him before Eichi popped back into the room, grabbed Hokuto’s hand and disappeared, his subpar explanation simply being “since there’s eleven of us”.

So now, all Natsume’s left with is that noise pollution made incarnate, who seemed to lack in self awareness, waving happily at his new partner.

At the moment, Chiaki’s still busy doing star jumps, punctuating the room with rhythmic claps. With nothing to do but watch (he’s not going to suddenly join him now), Natsume looks at Chiaki.

Sweat has already started to pool around his forehead and yet, a large smile still remains on Chiaki’s face. His eyes aren’t exactly focused, caught up in his own exercise. Natsume’s eyes are drawn to Chiaki’s arms, noticeably well built and muscled. It’s a shame that they’re normally hidden behind that red biker jacket of his, taken off for the time being to prevent getting it dirty with sweat. There would definitely be some audience appeal in Chiaki’s physical appearance.

The end of his exercise is signalled with a sharp inhale. Chiaki turns towards Natsume, still slightly panting, and extends a hand towards him.

Natsume merely raises his eyebrows, “What would exactly would you like me to dO?”

“Join me, of course!” Somehow, Chiaki’s volume doesn’t seem to diminish at all after expending his energy on warmups. That just shows Natsume how much time Chiaki’s put into practice to achieve that skill. Not that it’s of any benefit to Natsume though.

“And why should I?”

These persistent types are always the most annoying in Natsume’s opinion. His cold expression and distant tone doesn’t deter Chiaki in the slightest, “We should build bonds with each other! As idols! As unit leaders! As friends!”

“When were we ever friENDS?”

“As of now! Kanata’s child will always be my dear comrade!”

Chiaki moves closer, arms spread wide, his intent of hugging Natsume making itself clear. Natsume just sighs, regarding Chiaki with irritation and contempt and steps to the side to avoid being gripped in a bearhug. He would much prefer remain breathing, thank you very much.

Natsume lets his emotions seem into his voice, hoping that Chiaki will get the hint this time. “Stay awAY, or I will curse you with never ending horrORS.”

“Ngah?!” Now that gets an instant sound from Chiaki. He laughs again but it takes on a new meaning as his voice shakes slightly, “Now, now, you can’t scare me, Sakasaki! Curses aren’t real at all!”

Surprisingly enough, Chiaki’s expression doesn’t change. Though, the shifting of his hands and the darting of his eyes betrays his true feelings. Natsume decides to pursue it. “Curses are very reAL. You should be careful or I’ll make sure vengeful ghosts haunt your every mOVE.”

“T-this is a very bad joke to pull on your senior, Sakasaki! You should know that a hero always stands his ground against all threats!” Chiaki manages to stammer out. “H-how about this? We can… change unit outfits!”

“Now, what exactly will that do?” Natsume asks, genuinely confused about Chiaki’s suggestion.

Excitement floods his tone this time, though it still pales in contrast to Chiaki’s growing fear, “Sengoku told me about his outfit-exchanging lesson! You can fight as Ryusei Red for the day while I-I don’t get haunted by ghosts! ...Who don’t exist!” 

That last bit remains tacked on but Natsume doesn’t pay attention to that. He just focuses all his attention on Chiaki, as if he can see inside his mind and read all his thoughts.

Chiaki’s like a dog, Natsume thinks. So excitable and lively, running around with bounds of endless energy, so eager to please and make everyone happy. Yet, he’s patient while he waits by his companion’s side, It’s almost cute in a way. Though, with the way he shakes with the smallest mention of the supernatural, he’s really more like a small puppy. 

In contrast to the shivering Chiaki, Natsume just shakes his head, “Trying to placate me while keeping to your original goAL. You’re an annoyanCE. It’s a wonder why Kanata-niisan keeps you by his sIDE.”

Though Natsume says that in an exasperated tone, he looks at Chiaki through the gaps of his hand. Really, it’s no mystery how Chiaki attached himself to Kanata. He’s heard of the tale of a hero saving a God from his followers, giving the God a chance to become human and live a life away from impossible wishes and expectations and instead, one more filled with normalcy and happiness.

While that’s obviously exaggerated for the sake of a compelling tale, it really isn’t so far from the truth at all.

“FiNE. I’ll entertain your little idEAS. Don’t disappoint mE, oh great Ryusei RED,” Natsume says, forming a circle with one finger and snapping his other. He’s cast a spell on his partner here and now, he won’t be able to escape.

Chiaki seems satisfied with Natsume’s words, quickly letting go of his fears and giving yet another booming laugh. If Chiaki is immune to Natsume’s magic, he can only train harder to make him fully succumb to his spell. It’s only a matter of time.

He makes a mental note to unleash the supernatural with his magic as well when Chiaki’s around. A little fun never hurt anyone, after all.

Natsume smiles at the thought of it. Maybe when the time arises, he’ll bring a spare unit outfit too. Just to entertain the other’s thoughts, that’s all he’ll say. Though if Chiaki gazes upon him during their session, he’ll start to see a hint of genuine pleasure gracing Natsume’s grin.

**Author's Note:**

> In typical evi fashion, procrastination comes through again!!
> 
> Seriously though, I had a lot of fun writing this!! Chiaki and Natsume is such a rair combination but it's so fun to imagine how they'll interact and talk to each other. They're actually so cute together aaa! Chiaki's days of suffering are only beginning uwu
> 
> Chat to me on twt @tennplate about enstars or any other fandoms in general!


End file.
